The Wrong RedHead
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: The team including Jen and Sophia have to go 2 Rome, Wisconsin for a case. The case isn't important though just so you know. Written for the Romance Gone Awry challenge on NFA community. You'll be surprised by the end. Slight AU to my other Sophia stories
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Or Picket Fences I only own the characters that are mentioned as Max and Kenny's kids and Sophia.**

Gibbs knew in the back of his mind something 'hinky' as Abby would put it was about to occur. Though nothing seemed wrong. Really everything seemed right; his somewhat annoying niece was helping McGee with his new computer program, Ziva was working as usual, Tony was trying to distract Ziva from her work like on any other day, and his beautiful wife was up in MTAC in a conference with some mayor of a city in Wisconsin or something. As if she read his mind Jennifer Gibbs stepped out the door to MTAC and walked down the stairs and into the bull-pen.

"Gibbs I need to have a conference with you and your team. Sophia you can come too," they did as she said and followed her up to her office.

"Okay what I called you all here for is that we have a case in need of help from NCIS in Rome, Wisconsin. I will be going with you and so will Sophia since Leon will be our acting director."

"Aunt Jen, what would be the reason that I am going with you because Vance is going to be acting director?"

"Because Sophia, I don't want you making Leon as miserable as possible probably beyond that even. I know you, you would do that."

"I would never… okay so I would but that is only because I don't like him. He tap dances on my last nerves especially when he chews on those damn toothpicks. I can't stand when people do that."

"Thank you for reiterating my point Sophia. I don't want to come back and find out that because of your antics, Vance had to be put in the mental ward at Bethesda!! Well anyway, back to the issue of going to Rome, Wisconsin. We will be met be and debriefed by Rome, Wisconsin's deputy sheriffs, Maxine Stewart Lacos and her husband Kenneth Lacos," Jen handed Gibbs the files.

"Why isn't there an I.D. photo of them?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Jen shrugged, "they were like that when I got them. I emailed the Rome P.D. for them to send me a picture to put in their files but they never emailed me back."

"This is going to be fun," Sophia said.

_Three Days Later_

After a very long flight all six of them wanted to get some good sleep in them. The movies they played on the plane DiNozzo had seen probably more that 200 times so he was quoting them. Ziva was threatening DiNozzo to stop but she couldn't do anything since she couldn't bring her pocket knife on the plane with her. Sophia tried to sleep by putting in her headphones and looking out the window but was interrupted every five seconds by some obnoxious 11 year old kid kicking the back of her chair. Gibbs and Jen actually got some sleep. They learned long ago on how to block out everything and was put in gear twice as much since they were surrounded by their team and sitting next to each other so they just focused on each other.

The six of them stepped off the plane at 10:30am and since they couldn't sleep the only alternative was coffee. The Rome police department was busy. To all of their surprises.

One person walked up to them, "I am taking it you all are from NCIS. Hello I am Sheriff Jimmy Brock. I'll go get the deputies," Sheriff Brock walked away before any of them could say anything. Jen maneuvered to the front of the small group since somehow she got stuck in the back.

Sheriff Brock came back and his mouth dropped open. He had two people standing next to him who they all assumed were the deputies. One of them, the female was reading a file and the other one, the male was reading it over her shoulder as well.

"Who are you. And why do you look like Maxine?" Max's head snapped up at the sound her name.

"What who said my name? WHOA!!! You look just like…"

"Uh huh. You, I know. You look just… just like… me!!!!" All of them diverted their eyes to the two stunned and apparently identical red-heads. Sophia stepped aside from the crowd and glanced back and forth from her Aunt Jen and the deputy.

"Aunt Jen, why does she look like she could be your identical twin?" Sophia asked, eyes wide.

"Don't look at me, Sophia. I truly don't have the slightest clue."

"Maybe you guys were separated at birth like in The Parent Trap which is kind of ironic since in the new version that came out the person who played the twins was a…" DiNozzo tried to explain but was cut off by his friends and coworkers saying.

"SHUT UP DiNozzo we don't want to hear it!!!"

"Okay so back to this. DiNozzo might actually be right," Jen started trying not to stammer, "what was your mother's name?"

"My adoptive mother or my real mother because I don't know who my real parents are."

"Ohhhhhhh boy," Jen huffed, "well there's one way to find out if we are actually sisters separated at birth…"

"DNA Testing," the two red-heads said simultaneously. They let out a small laugh.

"Okay well why don't we get everyone introduced in my office?" they all followed Sheriff Brock into his office.

"I am Director Jenny Gibbs, I spoke with you on the phone. That is Officer David: liaison from Mossad, these are agents Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, and Anthony DiNozzo. And over there is my niece Sophia Jones."

"Nice to meet you all. Okay question why is your niece here?" Kenny asked.

"Because she would drive the acting director insane with her antics. It's not that she is a bad and rebellious child. She just loves to annoy people when she knows she can get away with it, right Sophia?" Jen said.

"You got it Aunt Jen. But shouldn't you guys focus on the case not me. Now the fact that you guys are talking about me in a complimentary way is not a bad thing but ya know…" Sophia grew a smuggest grin on her face and shrugged her right shoulder.

"She's right. Well about the case at least," Kenny said, Sophia sarcastically frowned and he continued, "here's the situation…" he explained the situation of the case and Sophia just drowned him out and focused on the little situation with the other deputy, Maxine Lacos, and her Aunt Jen. DiNozzo could be right. Maybe her Aunt Jen and Maxine were long-lost sisters separated at birth. That really would be cool to have another aunt. What would be more fun would be the pranks that could be pulled on everyone if Maxine ever paid a visit to D.C. and Aunt Jen and her just happened to wear the same clothes that day and have the same hair style. '_Oh now that would be fun_.' Sophia thought. '_I wonder what sort of things Maxine would say to DiNozzo if he pissed her off?_'

"Sophia? Soooophiiiiaaaa? Are you in there? We're going to the hotel. Come on," Jen said nudging her niece. Sophia zapped out of her thoughts and grinned.

"You were… what? Huh? Oh we're going awe but we just got here."

"Sophia we've been here for almost an hour. What are you talking about?" Jen said.

"Really. I never noticed. Well whatever I must have been lost in thought. Let's go," Jen walked out and Sophia followed but when Sophia stepped out of Sheriff Brock's office she bumped into none other than Maxine Lacos.

"Sorry Deputy Lacos," Sophia said.

"That's okay… Sophia right?" Sophia nodded, "you can call me Max by the way. This is going to sound like a stupid question but are your aunt and Agent Gibbs married?" Sophia laughed and replied.

"Yeah. Only about 7 months though. It took many years of playing cupid. I swear I was almost to the point of locking them in a closet till they admitted to each other that they were still in love with each other."

"Still?"

"When Aunt Jen was a field agent she was Gibbs' partner. They went on under cover ops in Europe. Paris, Serbia, Marseilles… the list goes on. But she broke it off and left him I don't know the whole story."

"Well that is quite a lot of the story though. You like to stick you nose where it doesn't belong don't you?"

"Yeah pretty much, Max. You and your husband got kids?"

"Yeah four. Julia Meredith Lacos our oldest she's twelve, Caroline Sandra Lacos she's ten, Preston Mark Lacos he's eight, and our youngest Allison Breanna Lacos she's six."

"Wow two year differences between each kid. You guys plan it out that way?"

"No actually we didn't. It just happened that way. Kenny's glad that he at least has one son that he can teach all that boy stuff too. But he has to remember I was a tomboy growing up and I still am for the most part. Although I did decorate the nursery for when our girls were born pink. And I mean pink, ever in of that room was pink except for some of the furniture but they were just not painted. They were wood so we didn't want to paint them in case we ever had a boy. Good thing we did. A lot of mine and Kenny's relationship romantic wise has gone awry. When decided to get married it was chaotic and we got cold feet. And a lot of other crazy stuff."

"How interesting. Well does crazy stuff happen here often?"

"You could say that," Max replied.

"I gotta go here's my cell number. Call me and I'll tell you some crazy stuff that's happened in D.C."

"Gotcha. Bye Sophia," Sophia walked out just as Jen was about to go back in and almost drag her niece out of there.

"There you are, we were going to leave without you ya know?" Jen said.

"I know, I was talking to your twin. She's really nice. She a lot like you and a lot different from you. She's got FOUR KIDS!!! Julia Lacos, Caroline Lacos, Preston Lacos, and Allison Lacos."

"How interesting. Sophia just so you know. Jethro and I are going out to dinner tonight since we really don't have anything to go on about the case. And, against my better judgment you are going to be in charge. But, so I can keep my mind off of what you will order DiNozzo to do, Ziva, will also be in charge with you."

"Fine. This will be fun. Where are you guys going?"

"Some restaurant in Winsor. Jethro won't tell me."

"Okay.

_Later That Night_

Jen stepped out of her hotel room's in suite bathroom just as Sophia came in to help her aunt with her hair.

"Whoa Aunt Jen. You look amazing!! Gibbs is one Hell of a lucky man. Okay now how do you want your hair done?" they walked over to the mirror that was attached to the dresser.

"I don't know. You think of something," Jen stood still as her niece styled her hair. To signal that Sophia was done she nudged her aunt slightly.

"This looks great Sophia, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now where did I put my heels? Oh my gosh I did not loose my heels. Where did I put them," they continued to look for Jen's heels to accompany the semi-short green spaghetti strap dress. The shoes aren't that hard to miss. They were a pair of deep-green open-toed high heels with some sequence on them.

Near thirty minutes later Sophia somehow managed to find her aunt's heels, "I found 'em!!!!"

"Thanks Sophia. You're a life-saver!!! I was about to go into panic mode."

"Oh so the mode you were in for the last almost thirty minutes wasn't panic mode," Sophia said giving her aunt a sarcastic look and walked out right as Gibbs came in.

"Sorry Jethro. I couldn't find my heels. Now we are late for dinner. I…" he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"Jen it's okay. I called the restaurant and we can still get in calm down," he kissed her forehead and she relaxed some.

"Jethro, when did you get so caring and sensitive?" Jen said smiling.

"That hurts Jen. That really hurt me. I got that way when we decided to get back together and now your my beautiful wife that I can't keep my hands off," he dropped his hands from her shoulders and now roamed up and down her back. She squirmed a little at first only because it tickled slightly but then wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her and she obliged, brushing her recently lipsticked lips against his. They broke away a few moments later.

"Jethro… let's go before this gets too carried away. Although it won't matter after dinner. Poor Sophia. She went to all that trouble to fix my hair all nice and it's going to be a mess once we get back."

"I don't think she'll care," he leaned to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"I told you… later we can do this," she dropped her arms from his neck and grabbed her clutch purse then with her other hand she grabbed his and intertwined their fingers.

They were led to their seats and they ordered their drinks while they decided what to eat.

"Jethro… stop playing footsy with me and let me concentrate on the menu so I can order. You need to do the same."

* * *

Meanwhile Max and Kenny were at the same restaurant doing the same thing.

"Kenny, if you try and play footsy tonight I will kick you back," Max said not even looking up from her menu. Kenny looked up from his menu with confusion.

"Max, I wasn't even thinking about that. Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know Kenny. I just said it without even thinking it. I don't know," Max replied looking at her husband with confusion.

"Whatever it's not that important. What is strange is that director of NCIS. It's amazing how much you guys look like each other. You think you guys be twins separated at birth like what that Agent DiNozzo said."

"I don't know. Maybe. Her niece, Sophia, was really sweet. Goofy really sarcastic but sweet. It was soooo nice of her to stop by and help me get ready for us going out to dinner tonight."

"That's who that was that came by. I thought she looked familiar. She talks way too much and laughs a lot."

"She does not!!" Max retorted.

"Right sure."

"Don't make me kick you."

"Hey I'm just saying…"

"Shut up so we can order."

* * *

"I swear Jethro decide on something to eat!!"

"Yeah, yeah, Jen I will. That deputy, Maxine Lacos. It's crazy how much you guys look like each other."

"I know. But don't make me kick you. Wait… where did that come from?"

"Jen, don't look at me. It came out of your mouth."

"Yeah but Jethro. I am… whatever. Back to the other topic. It's scary maybe DiNozzo was right. It kind of sucks to admit it but whatever. Jethro what if she is my long-lost sister? I mean that would be interesting. I mean when we have kids they'll have cousins and…"

"Whoa Jen, don't start with the kid thing. We just got married seven months ago."

"So?"

"So I am still getting used to my closet having a whole lot more of space being taken up…"

* * *

As Gibbs and Jenny were in their usual playful banter. Jill Brock and her husband Sheriff Jimmy Brock were sitting in the back-middle of the restaurant glancing back and forth from the two couples. First they watched Max and Kenny, then they glanced over to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Jimmy, this is crazy. Remember when that set of twins that were separated at birth came here but they didn't know each other was here. They dressed the same, had the same car and when one was hurt or whatever the other one felt similar things happen to them. Well apparently something just like that is happening. I mean did you hear them? When the woman from NCIS said something about her husband playing footsy with her, Max said to Kenny no more than a minute later about not playing footsy or else she'll kick him and he said that he wasn't even thinking about it. Then they were talking about something, and the woman from NCIS said that she would kick her husband out of the blue if he didn't do something or whatever. Strange right. But they don't even know that each other is here and they can't hear it other."

"Jill, you got superhearing or something'? I couldn't even hear them?"

"No I am just good listener, Jimmy. Something women are good at unlike men."

* * *

"Hey, I'll be right back I need to go fix my makeup," Max said getting up and walking over to the women's restroom.

* * *

"I need to fix my makeup, I'll be right back," Jen said getting up. Gibbs stopped her.

"What are you talking about you look fine."

"I'll be right back. I actually just have a feeling that I need to go into the women's restroom and check my makeup. You always say never question the gut well Abby does but you agree with her so I will be back," she pecked him on the lips and headed over to the women's restroom.

Jen walked into the restroom and walked over to the mirror. Her lipstick was a little smeared from the kiss that she had with her husband so she reapplied her lipstick. She turned around to grab a paper towel from the dispenser.

Max turned back around from doing the same thing and applied her mascara. Unbeknownst to both women the mirrors they were standing in front of in the women's restroom had been removed and they were infact just looking at each other over the sinks, not their own reflection. Jen was the first to exit the restroom and she turned around to head towards the door right at the same time as Max turned around to pick up her lipstick cap. She turned back to the mirror and didn't see her reflection just as she heard the door close. She hoped what she thought was going on wasn't.

* * *

Kenny waited outside of the area where the restrooms were to wait on his wife as a surprise. Jen walked out of the restroom and a semi-familiar person stepped into her path.

"Hey there you are I was wondering how long you were going to take," Kenny said.

"Excuse me?" Jen said confused.

"Max, come on we both know how long you take to do your makeup."

"I'm not MAX!!!" Jen exclaimed semi-softly not to draw attention to herself.

"Kenny!!!! What are you doing!?!" Max said stepping out of the restroom. Jen whipped around and both her and Max's mouth's dropped. They looked each other up and down. Same shoes, same dress, same hair style, same makeup, and of course same face.

"What are you doing here," they said in unison.

"Me!!! What about you!!!" they once again said in unison. Just then Jill, Jimmy, and Gibbs walked over to where the women and Kenny were standing.

"What going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh… well little mix up," Kenny said trying to keep back his embarrassment.

"Jen, Jen? What happened?" Gibbs asked his wife and she turned around. At that moment he saw Max standing behind her then she stood next her apparent look-alike.

"Long story short. We came here the same time they did," she pointed at Max and Kenny, "and Max and I were in the restroom at the same time doing the exact same thing… checking our makeup and fixing it ya know. Well…"

Max continued where Jen stopped, "neither of us knew that the mirrors that we thought we were standing in front of weren't there for some reason. She didn't even know when she walked out of there. Well she didn't see that I had moved to the floor to pick up my lipstick cap and I just saw her walk out I was thinking that it was just someone that just walked out of there like normal, no big deal. But when I stood back up to double check everything my reflection was there. I put my hand up where the mirror was supposed to be and my hand went to the other side and I realized there was no mirror there and I hoped I was just imagining it. Until I walked out of the restroom and saw Kenny taking to her because he thought it was me."

"That's insane. What are the odds," Jill said.

"Wait… what are you two doing here, Jill?" Max asked.

"We come here every other Friday to eat dinner. This is insane. This is weird remember quite a LONG time ago when those twins came to Rome and they didn't know each other were there. And remember Kenny you…"

"Yeah Jill I remember. Don't finish your sentence please." Kenny said.

"Okay I will then…"

"Max don't finish. That. Sentence. Please," Kenny pleaded hoping she wouldn't. Max didn't and she just smirked.

"I don't thing I wanna know," Jen said.

"What are the odds?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah I mean you both come here on the same night, dressed in the same dress, hair style is the exact same, nails are painted the same, shoes are the same, you both aren't wearing any jewelry except for you wedding rings, you both married men in law enforcement, you both are in law enforcement in some way, AND you both meet through a case that needed both of yours' attention. What a coincidence," Jill said.

"As my husband says and I agree with this 'I don't believe in coincidences," Jen said.

"Okay then what was it?"

"Wait… I told Sophia where we were going tonight," Gibbs said.

"So?" Jen asked.

"I called Sophia and told her that Kenny and I wanted to go out to eat somewhere since the babysitter was available tonight and she told us to go to this place around the time you guys probably got here. Then she came over and helped me with my hair and everything. My whole outfit and she insisted that I don't wear any jewelry except for my wedding ring. Then she said that she had to go afterwards and get back to the hotel and help you with something," she pointed to Jen.

"Whoa I told her exactly what my outfit was going to look like and she told me not to change it whatsoever and not to wear any jewelry either except my wedding ring. When I was on the phone with her I asked her where she was and she said she had to run out somewhere real quick. She probably came back earlier than I thought she did and hid my heels so once I realized I couldn't find them after she helped me with my hair and we looked for them SHE would find them around the time that you guys were about to leave to go to the restaurant so we would get to the restaurant slightly later than you guys did."

"What does that mean," Jimmy asked.

"That means…" Jen said.

Jen and Max finished the sentence, "Sophia set us up!!!"

* * *

Jen and Gibbs, Kenny and Max, and Jill and Jimmy arrived to the hotel Gibbs' team, Gibbs and Jen, and Sophia were staying at. They knocked on the door to Ziva and Sophia's hotel room and Sophia opened the door and revealed a humorous sight: DiNozzo and McGee drenched in water tied to the bed posts at the foot of the bed with Sophia and Ziva with Super-Soakers in each of their hands. The group that just got there started to laugh non-stop at this sight.

"The boys decided to go out and buy these thinking that once these babies were loaded they would knock on our door and they would spray us. Though when their plan thought it was going along as they thought it was we opened the door and we tripped them before they could squirt any water on us…" Sophia explained.

"So once we tied them to where they are now we soaked them till they yelled 'You win!!!' we also told that they had to say that women are better at just about everything including in bed," Ziva finished.

"She came up with better in bed part because I wouldn't ugh know. Yeah well I don't doubt it but I wouldn't know," Sophia after her Aunt Jen raised a questioning eyebrow after Ziva said the last part.

* * *

Later that night Jennifer Gibbs was on the verge of falling asleep after a tiring night. Her and her husband never got to what they hoped they would get to unfortunately. Her husband joined her on his side of the bed and she snuggled into him. He put an arm around her bringing her closer. They shared a sigh and he broke the silence.

"Jen?"

"Hmmm?" she replied looking up at him meeting his equally tired eyes.

"Go to sleep. You didn't have to stay awake and wait for me to come to bed. I was a little hurt because you look so damn cute in your sleeping form."

"I'll take that as a complement, Jethro. Alright I'll go to sleep but, you do know the reason I stayed up is so I could one, tell you something, and two so you could kiss me goodnight and I would return the favor."

"Really? Is that so? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, you know how Sophia is always saying 'I've always wanted a little cousin. Well, she's going to get her wish," he looked at her then he let her words process through his mind. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed his wife and planted her on top of him.

"Are you sure, Jen?"

"Mmhhmm. I found out the day after we all found out we were coming here."

"I love you," he simply replied.

"I love you too," she rolled off him and nuzzled herself next to him and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly and passionately at the same time.

"Night Jen."

"Night Jethro," let both fell asleep and as she drifted off into dreamland she though about the multiple scenarios of how she would tell Abby… worse how she would tell Sophia and how many 'I told you so's' from Sophia would follow it.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it. Please review!! Review it even to tell me it sucks and I am a horrible writer!!! I love hearing your thoughts. It inspires me to write. I might even write a sequel if I get at least twenty reviews!!! Please you all are capable of it!!! I will change it over to the crossover section once some people read it!!! AND review it. When I say some people I mean a lot of people!!! Oh and I got the bathroom scene idea from the disney channel movie Model Behavior. I just though that scene was so funny!!!  
**


	2. Author's Notice

**DEAR READERS!!!**

**THIS STORY WILL BE NOW MOVED TO THE CROSSOVER SECTION!!! PLEASE PUT THIS ON FAVE STORIES IF YOU WISH TO READ IT WITHOUT ALWAYS NEEDING TO TAKE EXTRA TIME TO FIND IT!!!**

**SINCERELY,**

**WRITINGFREAK145  
**


End file.
